


Lean on Me

by Tookbaggins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of blood but nothing graphic, SHEITH - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: "He wanted to see you. Before anything else." Her face softened, a fond expression settling into the faint smile she offered him. "I doubt he's thinking about himself right now."





	Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mahokoyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/gifts).



> Sorry it's not longer

Shiro's stomach wouldn't stop twisting, anxiety pulling at it. He forced his breath into slow, even beats and kept his gaze firmly on Allura's back. She said it was bad. That Keith had thrown himself into the fight with the same fervor he'd always met challenges with. The idiot. How bad was bad? What had he let happen to himself this time? He swallowed, feeling tightness in his throat. There would be no tears from him, not yet. Not until he knew the full extent of the situation. 

He drew up short when Allura stopped and turned to him. Her eyebrows pinched together with concern as she looked up at him for several long seconds. It did nothing to soothe his nerves. 

"Shiro. He hasn't cleaned up yet. It may not be as bad as it looks."

"He hasn't been seen to yet? Don't the blades-"

"He wanted to see you. Before anything else." Her face softened, a fond expression settling into the faint smile she offered him. "I doubt he's thinking about himself right now."

"Why is that?" He questioned her worriedly but Allura only shook her head. She stepped aside to let him in. 

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She left without waiting for an answer and Shiro found himself shoving the door open. Better to go in quickly rather than let his fears and nerves rile him up again. 

What a mistake that was. 

She'd taken him to Keith's room and he hadn't even noticed. His friend was piled limply on the bed, face barely visible over the curve of his shoulder. Slowly, Shiro circled the bed, wincing as he took in more of Keith's battered state. His blade garb was torn... burnt... wet looking. Almost like there was blood soaking through from the other side. His hands were grimy, dark, dried blood sticking around his fingernails. Gently Shiro moved away the hand cradling his face and Keith's face tightened. Blood had seeped downs and over one eye from a gash along his hairline. His eyes fluttered before widening when he realized who was standing over him. "Shiro..." It was guttural, forced through exhaustion and Shiro couldn't help letting out a sigh. It sounded terrible. 

"Hey." He cleared his throat, pushing the shakiness out of his voice. Kneeling beside the bed, he gently touched Keith's hair. "Looking good."

"Liar."

"Is my poker face that bad?" Keith's mouth twisted into what should've been a smile but was only a tired grimace. He closed his eyes again, face set determinedly as he shifted his shoulder and struggled to sit himself up. Shiro started and put a hand on him. "Hey hey hey! What're you- you should be lying down..."

"Just help me." He sounded so tired, so done, that Shiro didn't argue. Instead he slid an arm beneath Keith's and eased him up into a sitting position. Waiting until he'd dragged his legs over the side, Shiro sat carefully beside him, letting Keith lean into his side for support. After a moment he felt Keith's head tip sideways and settle on his shoulder as the smaller man gave a deep sigh. "They wanted me to go to the healing pods."

"You should have. It's not doing you any good to put it off like this."

"I had to." Slowly, painfully, Keith eased his arm around Shiro's, holding it limply in what was meant to be a hug of sorts. "I wanted to see you first."

"Keith-"

"Don't tell me you could've waited. It couldn't."

"Why?" The question was met with silence for a long moment. 

"Shiro.. I thought I was going to die. You were the only thing I could think about." Closing his eyes, Shiro rested his cheek against Keith's hair, ignoring the dampness of sweat and blood against his skin. "I don't know how I was fighting. Instinct, I guess? But I didn't think I'd get to see you again. When it was over I needed to. I had to make sure I saw you."

"Okay." He pulled his arm from Keith's weak grasp and instead wrapped it around his body, frowning as he leaned more heavily into him. Keith's words, the exhaustion weighing in his voice, sent an ache through Shiro's chest. He hummed softly, acknowledging the admission. If keith hadn't come back... He didn't even want to think about it. "I'm so glad you're back."

He felt more than heard Keith's faint chuckle. "Me too."


End file.
